True Heir to the Uzumaki Clan
by TheSlySage
Summary: What would happen if Naruto got Kushina's looks, and Minato's intellect? What if the Uzumaki Clan Had a dark secret linked to their bloodline? Well let's find out! Not gonna put too many labels on here just yet so read it if you want to! The M rating is for future chapters mostly though.
1. Chapter 1

True Heir to the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter One: The Fox, Monkey, and the Snake

Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was a Shinobi that in his prime was so powerful that he gained the moniker of _The God of Shinobi_ yet, was known to be so wise that he was also known as _The Professor_. Tonight however, he felt powerless and foolish. His Successor, Minato Namikaze, was forced to utilize a suicidal kinjutsu to save Konoha from the bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Common folk thought it was a demonic beast, but he knew the gigantic nine-tailed fox was more than just a sentient mass of chakra.

 _It should have been me Minato. Your lover had just given you a beautiful child. Biwako, I wish you were here. I need your guidance again. After all, like any other man, I was only the legend that this village knew because you supported me. Kushina I promise I will not fail your son. I could never face you or Minato in the afterlife if I did._

"Naruto Uzumaki, my boy one day this village will learn to appreciate your sacrifice. But for now, I think it would be best that they were kept unaware. Just like with your predecessors before you, hopefully the beast will never have to be unlocked." With that last thought vocalized, Hiruzen looked at the toad summon before him.

"Gerotora, what were Minato's instructions?" Hiruzen asked the scroll shaped toad.

"Minato-sama and Kushina-sama's Last Will state that Naruto should inherit all they own, that includes the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortunes and jutsu vaults. Luckily the Namikaze and Uzumaki estates had already been combined by Minato as they had planned their wedding out. Kushina wanted to wait until Naruto could walk so that he could carry the rings. Ma and Pa are going to be destroyed by the news. My guess is Bunta' is going to be a drunken mess for months. He loved that kid ever since Jiraiya-sama took him in as his apprentice. Minato also wanted you to know that Naruto inherited the Namikaze and Uzumaki Kekkei genkai. Yes, including _that_ ability. The problem is the Kyuubi's presence is blocking it from fully surfacing."

Hiruzen thought about it for a moment. _The Namikaze, once a feared clan due to their brutal training methods and Kekkei genkai. Still to this day it is one of the few bloodline limits that isn't well known. The Namikaze were true shinobi and they kept their secrets deathly secret. The only things widely known about them: Excellent chakra control rivaling that of the Hyuuga, Speed that was second to none, and absolutely cut-throat in combat. Minato wasn't the only Namikaze to have a 'flee on sight' order after all. Any and all members of the Namikaze had that same warning, but that was during the warring states period._

 _I still find it funny, a Namikaze and an Uzumaki… Such opposites. Speed versus pure strength, fluid with technical perfection versus wild and passionate. War machines and Peace makers. I'm so glad that Minato was an orphan, if his uncle hadn't left him in the village all those years ago… I'm afraid of what he would have turned him into._

 _Not much is known about the Uzumaki either… They were renowned for their prowess in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu, their strong chakra and life-force. Not to mention those chains, my god, Kushina was a force of Nature. She had just given birth and had the beast ripped out of her and she could still hold the beast down like it was nothing… Honestly if it hadn't been for her exhaustion she and Minato would still be he—_

"Kukuku, Sarutobi-Sensei." Hiruzen turned around to see his prized student, Orochimaru. The man was tall with a lean build with long black hair that flowed freely. He had eyes like a snake, yellow with slitted pupils that screamed danger with sharp purple marks under his eyes.

"Have I caught you unaware? I've standing here for over a minute... You're losing your edge in your old age aren't you?" _Old fool. That's why you should have made me Hokage instead of that brat Minato. Then again… I wouldn't have used a suicide technique to save the village. I would have used something else… I'm destined to be immortal after all…_

"Gather your teammates. Jiraiya will know his role as the boy's guide in the future. It is his duty as his godfather. Tsunade will want to be involved in her godson's life as well. This child with the right training and care, could very well surpass all of you three one day. He needs you too my student, Jiraiya is foolish and Tsunade will be too emotional. I want you to tutor the boy once he is able to unlock his chakra." _I know I made you do terrible things in the name of the war that changed you, but maybe this child may help cure some of the damage. I'm sorry my student, until you show the compassion needed to lead you will not be Hokage._

Orochimaru did as asked and gathered his teammates and sent the message along to them. The two of them were crushed. Both of their students were gone from the world. Not many knew but Kushina Uzumaki was Tsunade's niece, well kind of, when the time came to train her Tsunade was there. She couldn't use any of Tsunade's signature styles or medical jutsu as the fox made her chakra control too weak. But the seal on Tsunade's forehead was actually the work of Kushina. It was actually the same seal that allowed Kushina to not only survive the extraction of the Kyuubi, but fight near her full level of strength for the quantity of time that it took for Minato to seal the beast into her newborn son. She would have survived had she and Minato not blocked a claw strike meant for her child. Tsunade in the end, was sorrow struck. Her grandfather's damn necklace took another one of her precious people away. She asked Sarutobi-sensei for 6 months to grieve Kushina.

6 months and then she would raise the child herself. She even gave Shizune permission to knock her out and drag her back afterwards if she took a day longer. After all, the child had his mother's hair and those adorable whisker marks that she loved to rub. She would be back soon for that personification of cuteness if it was the last thing she did.

More well-known was the fact that the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku Jiraiya trained the Yondaime Hokage. Jiraiya made it known that he trained the best shinobi in the current world every chance he had. Now he would tell tales the man so powerful that he defeated the great Kyuubi. The bragging went from pride and joy to remembrance and sorrow at the loss of the man that grew to be like a son to him. Jiraiya just asked Hiruzen for a little time, the boy wasn't aware yet so he wouldn't notice. He would come home when the boy had grown a little.

When he looked into those blue eyes, all he could see was Minato. He used the excuse that Kumo and Iwa may become hostile with the news of the Kyuubi attack. He would spread rumors that the beast's power was sealed in one of the Sannin. That would put terror into their enemies. Fear that one of the Unbeatable Sannin may now be a Jinchuuriki. Now that would keep them at bay. Any of one of them could best any of the current Jinchuuriki as it stood. But for one of them to become one… No one would dare attack their village. Naruto would be safe until he returned.

…Both Jiraiya and Tsunade would heavily regret their decision for grief leave…

A few weeks later…

Orochimaru was currently seething. He had just met up with Tsunade and Jiraiya a few weeks prior. They were laughing their asses off at Hiruzen. Apparently he had come up to both of them throughout the week to give either of them his hat…

-Flashback-

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were meeting up at the bar. The first two were laughing their asses off.

"You should have seen Sensei! He asked me to be Hokage. ME! He started out saying how it was my responsibility as the grandchild of the first Hokage. But in the end was begging so he could get away from the paperwork! I'm going on a short vacation for 6 months, but afterwards I'm going to raise Kushina's brat. I don't trust you to not turn him into a pervert. And I'll have Shizune's help anyway." Tsunade was on her 5th shot of sake already and did not look like she would stop any time soon.

"You too Tsu-hime? Sensei was like, 'It's your responsibility as one of the strongest in the village! Where is your will of fire?' and so on for over an hour! Eventually he gave up after I requested to do a long term assignment running the village's spy network and starting propaganda to keep the other Nations off our back." Jiraiya was starting to slur his words as he was starting to get really hammered. He really needed to do some research soon to get away from his pain. Neither of the two noticed the betrayed look on their teammate's face. Nor did either of them notice when he left.

"Hey Tsu, ya know w'ere Rochi' went? AH! He's probably being a party pooper!" Jiraiya then noticed that Tsunade was pleasantly smashed, and like any sort of gentleman (See perverted lecher) He offered to walk her home. The next morning would be the closest to death Jiraiya would ever experience.

-End Flashback-

 _Damn you Sarutobi-sensei! I told you would take the hat if you needed someone to, yet you offered it to both Tsunade and_ ** _Jiraiya?!_** _Tsunade I can understand with her heritage and renown. But the_ ** _Fucking Perverted FOOL_** _? How am I not good enough? I've done everything you've asked of me! The experiments during the War… I didn't even bat an eyelash. Sticking me with Danzo after I joined Anbu! Keeping an eye on that freak and his Root. Yet, no matter what I do I won't ever be good enough will I? You sent Jiraiya and Tsunade out in field to be loved by our fellow shinobi, but you crammed me inside a dark lab and had me do so many unspeakable things… Well, if that's how you see me… I'll become what you think I am… and I'll take Konoha's future with me… I'll create something alright… He will be my vengeance on you!_

Orochimaru had waited two weeks after finding out that both of his useless teammates were offered the position of Kage. After two weeks of waiting for an offer enough was enough and he confronted his sensei.

-Flashback-

Orochimaru calmly walked into Hiruzen's office. He was careful to hide his inferno of rage under his usual calm façade. He could understand if Hiruzen was trying to establish balance. But no, he had already offered the position to two others.

"Sensei, Tsunade and Jiraiya told me of their refusal to take the position. If you would like I could take the burden of office… You know I love this vill—" Orochimaru had to abruptly stop when Hiruzen held his hand up.

"Orochimaru, my favorite student, I'm sorry but you don't qualify for position of Kage."

"WHY?! I would do anything for this village! I understood Minato, he singlehandedly ended the war on Iwa's front with a single jutsu. I respected him. He was powerful and he was a genius! I even understand Tsunade over me! She's a Senju directly related to both the Shodaime and the Nidaime who jumpstarted our superior medic corps and due to her we have the best medics in the world. But Jiraiya… He's a fool and a pervert. He has never had single responsible bone in his body! If it were up to him Kunochi would be forced to wear their underwear as a uniform! Do not forget it was me who figured out the weakness to Kamizuru clan and how to counter the kekkei genkai of the Hozuki clan! Without me, both of those Idiots would have died years ago. Jiraiya would have died on his first combat mission due to his foolishness and his weakness to Kunochi if I hadn't stopped his death."

"I just can't give you the hat. The council would never accept you and the village fears you. There are rumors going around that you run experiments on our own shinobi, the rumors are heavy in the Uchiha clan…"

"You know those are lies! I haven't and would never touch a Konoha citizen. I haven't done a single experiment that wasn't under your orders. You know that…"

"It doesn't matter what I know is fact and what isn't. If you were named Hokage there would be riots in the streets…"

Orochimaru just looked at Hiruzen's sad expression. He knew that his sensei was right, he had done terrible things in the name of the village and when the village found out about the experiments that lead to the victory on the Kiri front, many were horrified by his acts. But he did what he had to, the Hozuki clan was slaughtering their forces. With their ability to turn into water at any time in conjunction to the Kirigakure technique, they could dissolve their bodies into the mist and reappear behind a shinobi and slit their throat before a ninja could register it. They were just too devastating. So after capturing a seven of them and experimenting on them for 5 months he finally figured out a few ways to beat them and turned the tide in Kiri with a chemical that seeped into liquids and burned them from the inside. It was horrible and Kiri surrendered on the condition that they never use that tactic in battle again. In exchange Hozuki clan members were forbidden from learning Kiri's traditional Kirigakure technique and the silent killing technique.

 _You're a fool Sarutobi. Do paperwork until you rot._ Those were the last thoughts on Orochimaru's mind as he left Hiruzen's office.

-End Flashback-

Orochimaru slipped passed the guards, slicing their throats as he passed them. They never knew what hit them, they were only newly promoted Chunin after all. They never stood a chance against the strongest and most feared of Konoha's Sannin. Walking over their bodies like they were common trash Orochimaru slipped away into the night...

 _I wonder how Hanzo is doing lately… It's been years he can't be anywhere near his prime anymore… Maybe I'll offer my services there…_ With that Orochimaru slashed his leaf Hitae-ite and vanished, with the red haired, blue eyed jinchuuriki child of a Kage-level parents… Maybe he could start the research for that Immortality jutsu he theorized years ago…

 **AN:** Alright… I'm attempting publishing again. Although my first story was actually pretty well received, I was writing completely off the cuff and didn't actually have a plan for the story. I didn't actually know what I was going to do with it. Then my computer crashed and I lost the next chapter. I had to reread the first two chapters and just wasn't happy with what I wrote and realized how bad at writing I was… I'm still not great at all but I want to give it a try again. I'm not going to do spoilers this time as it was just silly to do last time I believe but I will say that the next chapter will have a 4 year time skip.

Various credits… I'm going to base some of the History of some of the clans off of some different Naruto Forums/OC Roleplay sites that I researched. I will credit those sites as the information in them is revealed. I won't directly quote or use exact things from them either. Just using them as a base for my ideas for some clan history. I will remold some of it how I please.

Kekkei genkai and Pairings—

Gerotora mentioned that Naruto had repressed bloodlines from both the Uzumaki and Namikaze lines… The Namikaze bloodline trait will be something I'm adapting from the website. It's also a blood line that is in cannon… well I'm taking one element from another bloodline one single portion from another. This fraction will disappear from that other bloodline. I'm essentially separating this ability off of a different bloodline and adding a little bit to it.

The Uzumaki one is something I'm semi-adapting/stealing from a completely different anime. Honestly this bloodline will not be OP. especially in the beginning. In fact it could be considered more of a specialty than a bloodline if not for one trait. After it is revealed. I will add a crossover tag from that anime, although it's really only one element from that anime, nothing else will be present from that series. I may cameo one or more of the characters as minor characters during a mission though if I did it would probably be just for an Omake or the characters would only appear during a single Arc.

That said for the original bloodline: Naruto inheriting Uzumaki chains… Who knows? I may or may not throw them in there…

About Pairings… No Harem. Definitely No Yaoi content… I'm very straight lol that doesn't mean that the first relationship he has will be the last… it might be though… I'm thinking about bringing in an OOC female from a different anime. Not one hundred percent sure yet.

As for why I want to grab a different female from a different anime…

I've read enough naruxhina and naruxsaku. Heck I've read enough naruxtema and naruxkuren and naruxfem-sasu…

Not that I dislike those lol.

Lastly- how is my writing? I'm doing this because A… I have stories in my head nonstop. Seriously since I stopped after my first story. I have started over 45 different stories… now if I have an idea I just jot down the bare bones of it and move on. On that note if any writers need a starting idea I have a vault full of em' that I would love to see get written that have backstory ideas and basic plot lines! B I want to get better at writing!

So yeah thank you any and every one for reading this and giving me a second chance after my drastic disappearance after ultimate shinobi…

The actual word count for this chapter is… 2489 for those who care lol that is taking out the AN


	2. Chapter 2

True Heir to the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter Two: Amegakure, Reds and Orange and Blues Oh My!

 _There it is, Amegakure. The village seems different than the last time I was here… Then again last time I was here there was a war going on between all of the major villages._ Orochimaru slipped into the checkpoint passed the guards who were unaware. He didn't kill them because he was going to see about joining Hanzo. Hanzo would probably kill him if he harmed any of his shinobi.

It was one week since he kidnapped the Uzumaki brat… Thank god he sealed up all of the baby supplies and stole enough for a couple of years… he hated changing diapers, it was demeaning to him. A Sannin changing diapers? It made him feel low… Oh wait… He was a snake after all.

Continuing on, he bypassed the main gates. It felt like someone was following him. _So they know I'm here. Good, I can make my offer… Who would turn down a Sannin who brings a Jinchuuriki with them? If I can't be Hokage I'll rule Ame when Hanzo croaks…_

"Who are you? Remove your cloak... Is that a baby?" The beautiful, yet stoic woman asked. Her blue hair was styled with two bangs that framed her face, while she had what looked to be a blue origami flower that she used as a hair pin holding an elegant bun together towards the back of her head. She had amber eyes that if they didn't hold an element of sorrow they would be quite seductive. On her body hiding what would probably be an amazing figure she wore a cloak that was black with red clouds on it. _Where have I seen her before she looks familiar…?_

"I am the Snake Sannin of Ryūchi Cave: Orochimaru, and I seek asylum from Konoha. Their Hokage has made me do many things that I regret. I don't wish to join a major village, but Hanzo was always a man that I could respect for his power at the very least." _Please buy it! No major village would take me… I know that I did too many experiments on all of their shinobi… But I've never done that to Ame—_

"Hanzo the Salamander is dead. The Akatsuki leads the Rain Village now. You will have to talk to Yahiko and Nagato, they lead us now. My name is Konan, I remember you… You were there when Master Jiraiya took us in and trained us. How is he doing?" _Those orphans… Who knew that little trio would grow… if they defeated Hanzo then they would be stronger than us, the Sannin, the one's Hanzo named after he defeated._

"Jiraiya is doing fine, considering what has happened. He had a student after you three, the Yondaime Hokage. Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi weeks ago. The Yondaime died sealing it in a child." Orochimaru stated, trying to not make Minato sound like a hero and more like an idiot.

"I can only assume that the Jinchuuriki child is the one in your hand?"

"Yes, he is my son… They wanted to turn him into a weapon, so I fled." _Okay, that one was a blatant lie…_

 _He's lying… But who cares? If Ame had a Jinchuuriki and one of the Sannin, no major village would touch us… Obviously we won't spread the news around at all. For now at least._ "All right, I'll take you to see them."

The two shinobi disappeared in a body flicker towards the Kage tower of Ame.

Two men could be seen looking over the village from the tower. One had long blood red hair that covered his right eye, his left eye however was on display to the world… his eyes hidden or shown held the legendary doujutsu of the Rinnegan: Purple eyes with no sclera with four concentric rings that surrounded a small black pupil. He was very lean but powerful, Ninjutsu was more of his element over taijutsu. This was Nagato Uzumaki one of the God's of Ame. He thought the idea was hilarious, but he couldn't convince his people otherwise.

The next man was slightly taller and had spikey yet messy orange hair and brown eyes. Wrapped around his waist was a Kusarigama, his spoils for beating Hanzo the Salamander. After defeating the man he decided to learn to wield the sickle and weighted chain as it was devastating when mastered. He was the more muscular of the two showing that while Nagato favored Ninjutsu, he favored Taijutsu and his weapon. This was Yahiko of Ame, the Leader of the Akatsuki.

As Konan and Orochimaru entered the top of the tower via shunshin Yahiko faced them, but it was Nagato who spoke first.

"Konan, why did you bring a man who reeks of snakes into our tower?"

Konan quickly addressed her best friends, "Nagato, Orochimaru is here seeking asylum from Konoha and he brought _his son_ the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"Oh! Well, what are your intentions? Are you looking for a new permanent village to settle down with or just making a stop? You're kind of a big name in the Elemental Nations after all." Yahiko stated, as they were about to come closer a small girl about six or seven years old who had blue hair in an oddly spikey pony-tail style with two bangs framing her face came walking in holding a baby boy with orange hair and what appeared to be red eyes. The two children were followed by a beautiful, but very pregnant, red haired woman in her mid-twenties, her hair was short with a single bang framing the right side of her tired looking face.

"I'm sorry Naga-kun but the Guren-chan wanted to see her mother. She brought Juugo to see his father as well. Who are you guys talking to?" The woman said as her eyes gazed towards the Sannin and baby in his arms.

"It's alright Mariko-chan. This is Orochimaru the Sannin and his son? Am I correct?"

"Yes, his mother was an Uzumaki so that would make him your distant nephew. I'm not a seal master like Kushina was, but do you think there is a way to extract the Kyuubi out of him safely? I would be in your debt if you could do that."

"I actually have a way, if he wasn't an Uzumaki he wouldn't survive naturally but I could have saved him either way. These eyes have powers that I have yet to master, but I know I can bring the recently dead back to life. Right Yahiko?" Nagato spoke the last statement with something akin to a Cheshire grin.

"Oh when are you going to stop holding that over my head?! I thought Hanzo was going to kill you two!" Yahiko whined.

"We know!" Nagato and Konan retorted.

"OW!" Yahiko yelled as Konan bonked him on the back of his head. She then gave him a smirk that said she wasn't done with him. They were together, Yahiko was an idiot and never realized that Konan was into him until after his son's mother died. Konan didn't gather the confidence earlier due to her having a child at a young age due to what some of Hanzo's men did to her while she was captured. Nagato thought his best friends were idiots for taking forever to realize that they were in love with each other, he then turned around and addressed Orochimaru properly, "He's too young to have it extracted just yet. We will have to wait until he unlocks his chakra."

 _Great… Well I can wait some time. After all I'm preparing the vessel that I will wear for eternity…_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

"We can provide you with some housing for now, in exchange for this service: serve Ame at least until we can extract the beast." Nagato stated with his mostly emotionless voice.

"And, if you want I can watch him when you're out on missions! After all, an Uzumaki takes care of family!" Mariko stated excitedly. Her soon to be daughter might get a boyfriend out of this one day… _AND_ he's an Uzumaki? She couldn't be happier at the idea. She smirked to herself as she sat down at Nagato's desk and relaxed for a bit.

"Thank you Nagato." Orochimaru stated, exasperated that he had to thank the red head.

"Yahiko, could you show Orochimaru around?"

"Sure any way to get away from you harassing me about bringing me back to life…"

Yahiko showed Orochimaru around the village. Where to get food, weapons, and baby supplies. The kinds of things he needed for now. It took about an hour or two but eventually Yahiko showed him towards an apartment complex that seemed somewhat vacant.

"Here we are. You can stay in this apartment for now, it's for visitors… Get it? Ha ha-ha… yeah I know the Rain Village doesn't really take visitors that was supposed to be the joke! Eh, whatever… And here's some money for now! We figured it'd be a day or two before you do any missions and you will work directly with Konan or myself for now. As you know in the shinobi biz it takes some time to garner some trust, but give it a half a year or so and we'll let you team up with some other guys." Yahiko stated. He was obviously the laid back one of the trio. Nagato was the powerful one that tried to be logical and distant, Konan was emotional but hid under a rough exterior, but Yahiko kind of just laid it out there and hung loose. _Those two would be extremely difficult to deal with without Yahiko… I shudder to think about Nagato with a God-complex and Konan being even more guarded…_

After that Yahiko left him to his own devices. _Hmm, well might as well unseal all this crap…_

Konoha…

"What do you mean Orochimaru vanished with Naruto?!" Tsunade all but yelled, she had just received a summons from her sensei stating that there was an emergency.

"It's what I said Tsunade. Orochimaru has left the village he killed the gate guards and three teams of anbu on his way out. I had Inoichi do a mind scan on the corpses. It was definitely Orochimaru and he had Naruto in his hands the entire time. It seems Orochimaru couldn't take the fact that he was never going to be Hokage, I was foolish. We all know he would have done anything to protect the village, I should have at least talked to the council about appointing him as a candidate to be my successor… But now it doesn't even matter, I had to declare him an S-rank missing Nin."

"I'll find him sensei… I'll get them both back here. And if I can't convince him to come back… I'll-I'll kill him myself…" Jiraiya stated, not completely sure that he could kill his best friend. But he would do it if he had to.

"I'm going with you Baka. He's my godson too. That and we both know Orochimaru would easily beat you in a fight." Tsunade was angry, Orochimaru stole her godson. He was going to pay, she was going to hit him with the same force it took to crush a mountain… in his balls.

"If I master senjutsu, I can beat him. I just know it. I will have spies looking out for any information, in the mean-time I'm going to head back to Mt. Myoboku to train. I'll send for you when I get a lead Tsunade."

With that Hiruzen's remaining loyal student's left his office.

"Damn it Orochimaru… You did this on purpose… now I have more than a week's worth of paperwork… damn it Minato, what was your secret?" The anbu hidden in the corners of the room just looked at each other… there was bet on how long it took the Sandaime to realize the shadow clone paperwork shortcut, or go crazy from the paperwork… and for the number of times a week he curses paperwork… What? Anbu guarding the Hokage was a boring job most of the time.

7 years later…

Naruto was currently in a spar with his best friend Juugo Henkan* they both wanted to be shinobi like their dads. Naruto had unlocked his chakra a few years prior, and was excited to begin training more extensively. After he unlocked his chakra, the village leader Nagato said they needed to do a ritual for him as he was a special case. He said it would hurt a bit but afterwards, he would show him something cool so he did it… he was a 4 year old who doesn't want to see something cool at the age of 4?

Naruto quickly dodged a kick from Juugo, before grabbing the offending limb and slamming Juugo on the ground.

"Go Naru-kun! Beat Juugo!" an adorable red head shouted, she had matching eyes to go with her wild hair. No matter what she did one side never straightened out, her mother said it was cute so she just went with it. She had just started showing fantastic progress in sensory abilities, and her mother tested that her chakra can heal people if they bite her. Just like her. At one point she wore glasses, until after a month of complaining Naruto asked his 'dad' who was an amazing scientist if he could help her… So she could stop whining… Orochimaru did a small medical ninjutsu, which he learned from his female teammate and fixed her vision to perfect. She now smiles whenever she sees Uncle Snakes. Oh how Orochimaru hated that nickname. She had always liked Naruto. His chakra was like a really big warm blanket that made her feel at home, nothing like Juugo's chakra… it gave her the creeps.

Juugo winced a little bit as he got up, "C'mon Karin! You're supposed to be the non-biased judge… but you're totally biased. You always want Naruto to win."

"Pay Attention to your opponent Juugo…"

 **SLAM!**

Naruto slammed Juugo in the back of the head with his training bokken, knocking him down once again.

"Or I'll beat you down like usual ha!" with that Naruto looked to Karin.

"Naru-kun wins again!" Karin smiled, Naruto was awesome, and he always was!

Naruto now was slightly taller than average kids his age with more of a lean build. He wore a grey sleeveless anbu style shirt that had mesh armor sleeves on it, the shirt didn't stop at the neck. No it continued into a face mask that covered the lower half of his face. He had red shinobi pants that had the ankles wrapped with black combat bandages. He also wore black shinobi style sandals. He had the regular pouches for a potential Ame shinobi: Kunai and shuriken on the right, senbon on the left, On his right shoulder was a mark that he always thought was strange… it was a white diamond with eight slit-like marks extending from it vertically, horizontally, and both ways diagonally. It had been there ever since he did the ritual with his Uncle Nagato. His dad, while not his biological dad, had told him that it was related to his apparent kekkei genkai that he recently activated, that he received from his father's side, Orochimaru told him who his parents were, and that one day they would return to Konoha to claim his birth rite.

Juugo had grown as well, he was a bit taller than Naruto and he was already starting to show a broader size. He was going to be very strong physically when he was older. He had wild orange hair and pale red eyes, and sometimes when they got serious in the spar strange marks would start to show up all over his body… Guren-sensei would always stop the spar when that happened.

"Alright boys, Karin time to continue your chakra control exercises." Guren was a bluenette like her mother, and while she had two bangs which framed her face she also had a very spikey pony-tail in the back, she was 14 years old and a genin of Amegakure. The trio considered her their sensei, they were her younger siblings in name. She loved them as she remembered when they were all in the crib. She was very cute and she would be a complete beauty when she grew up more. She used Shoton (crystal release) and her mother's original origami style of ninjutsu, it was essentially origami with chakra imbued in the paper to create various weapons and defenses.

"Guren-sensei?" Naruto asked. "What is it Naruto?" Guren replied, Naruto was always one to ask questions.

"Is there a way we can make these harder? Because I'm starting to get bored…" The other two spoke in agreement on that subject.

"I don't know Naruto, it's already a very advanced chakra control exercise for your age group…" Guren replied

"It's just tree walking! I can do it all day as it is, and Karin and Juugo can for at least 3 hours… Can we combine it with the leaf sticking exercise or sparring at least?"

Guren gave a smile, Naruto was always the creative one of the group. Karin was book-smart to a fault and Juugo was getting more powerful every day, but Naruto was a hardworking genius, he always figured out some way to do whatever it was that they needed to do or a creative way to solve a problem that no one could think of.

The scary thing was. This group of three wanna be shinobi…

Were all only 7 years old, Guren herself was only a genin at the moment, her team was going to take the chunin exams in Kumo in a month and she was hoping to pass on her first attempt. But these kids were ahead of the game in so many ways. If they saw Guren do anything they wanted to learn how to do it, like tree walking: they saw her do it and when she told them that she wouldn't teach them how, Naruto decided to figure it out. 2 days later with no help at all he learned how to do it and taught his _'teammates'_ they were practically genin level already. She's just glad that Naruto couldn't replicate her Shoton abilities as it was a kekkei genkai. Then again all three of them had the potential to awaken at least one.

Karin had healing chakra and crazy high level sensing naturally, with the chance to awaken the Uzumaki chakra chains with the increased chakra reserves. She also found out she had a strong Water affinity. Plus she also seemed to be very good with seals. She also showed an affinity for blades, but whereas Naruto favored a single katana style blade, she favored dual tanto length blades. She and Naruto were sparing and she used her bokken to block, holding both ends, when Naruto broke her bokken. Instead of crying she grabbed both ends and started dual wielding wildly, yet as gracefully as a little girl could. Which was actually very clumsily but it was a start. Her mother also started training her in some of the beginner exercises of medical ninjutsu, with their naturally healing chakra medical ninjutsu was far more potent from Uzumaki women if they gain the control to use it that is.

Juugo was a member of the Henkan Clan, a clan feared for their corrupted nature chakra transformations. The Tsuchikage himself obliterated and wiped his clan out, but apparently left at least one survivor. His ability was starting to show, but they were helping him learn to control it with meditation, it started with black pigmentation starting to form around the right side of his body starting on his face. The more markings the stronger he would get. Later they found out he had two affinities, earth and fire. His stronger element was earth as he was just a complete natural at the earth jutsu. Normally he had the worst control of the group but when he used earth style he never wasted a drop of chakra.

Naruto was also a member of the Uzumaki clan and it showed. He was a prodigy with fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. The kid was also an ex jinchuuriki which meant that he had massive chakra reserves from the extraction process which stretched them, not that Guren knew that. He also had a pretty decent healing factor, by the next day whatever damage was done was healed unless it was fatal. They tested his affinities as a joke because he asked… but he had two very strong affinities already… at age 7… Wind and Lightning. (this is also the event that lead to checking Karin and Jugo's affinities.) The paper shredded in uncountable amounts before crackling with blue electricity. Normally when someone gets a wind affinity it cuts the paper in 2 slices. Normally when someone gets a lightning affinity it crumples… it's not supposed to crackle with even static electricity. After finding out about his affinity Naruto took to meditation with Juugo. Naruto felt a very strong connection with the wind and he just likes to meditate while feeling the breeze. If that wasn't enough for abilites, the one time they didn't stop Juugo when he started transforming, Naruto did. He randomly said: Zetsutaiteki, and his right eye changed, what once was a cerulean eye turned amethyst with a white diamond pupil with a horizontal slit on either side of the eye, total- 2 white slits in his right eye. It was weird, who every heard of a singled eyed doujutsu?

Somewhere a silver haired Konoha anbu captain sneezed.

After his eye changed he just started weaving, dodging, and countering easily. Before that he was getting pounded but all of the sudden it was like he could see the attacks coming a mile away.

"So Naruto, I want you guys to stick as many leaves to your bodies and once you have stable control of them I want you to start walking on the trees. As soon as it starts to feel natural, you three will spar against each other, while I throw rocks and things at you. Naruto, I want you to practice your one handed hand seals during the spar, no chakra just get the positions down with either hand. You want to be a kenjutsu specialist who also uses ninjutsu so you will have to learn to use both at the same time. Juugo, I want you to work on calling on your transformation and controlling it so that it's at its lowest level. Karin, close your eyes and juggle your two bokken while doing hand seals. Dual handed and single handed. Actually I want all of you to close your eyes during this. You all have sensor abilities, none as strong as Karin, but still higher than average so let's train that. I will teach you something cool after you reach this level of mastery of tree walking for at least 3 hours for most of you, for Naruto he has to do it for 12." _That should keep them going for a few weeks at least… these kids are crazy. I just hope it takes them at least 3 weeks to get this down._

Later on that day Naruto returned home to see his adoptive dad going over some jutsu scrolls, the man was obsessed with jutsu and that obsession transferred to Naruto. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that it was a wind jutsu. _Great Breakthrough huh?_

"Whatcha' working on dad?" Naruto asked, although he already knew.

"Oh, you know learning as many jutsu as I can. I'm not getting any younger, and I still havn't worked much on my wind style. I have to stay a step ahead of you so I can actually teach you wind jutsu. How's your fuinjutsu and kenjutsu coming along? Have you learned the Kata from the Uzumaki technique scroll I gave you? How about your progress on understanding and applying the 8 trigrams sealing style that Mariko gave you two weeks ago? You're an Uzumaki so using the 8 trigrams style should be becoming more natural, you took to the 2 and 4 trigrams styles like a fish in water, I don't know why it's taking you so long to grasp the 8 trigrams."

Orochimaru wasn't unhappy with his growth, after all he himself was limited to the 4 trigrams style, and fuinjutsu just wasn't natural to him. He wasn't an Uzumaki after all. Naruto was also starting to surpass him in kenjutsu, he still beat him every time but now he had to use superior speed and strength. Whenever he limited himself to the strength and speed Naruto could use Naruto would corner him, and he couldn't hit him unless he used most of his true speed. Naruto's kenjutsu defense was amazing, he never pulled the blade fully out of the sheath but could always calculate where to place the blade to take the shock of a blow. Naruto had to use his doujutsu whenever they fought full on. He still always lost as he could never counter his father's speed. After seven years of raising the child, Orochimaru just couldn't go through with his plans for immortality. He started to see Naruto as his real son. Some nights he was sick with himself for being so soft, but he gave up on that. Especially after Naruto met his parents after the Kyuubi was extracted. He had to tell the kid all about his real parents, keeping out the fact he kidnapped him.

"Oh, it's just taking more time to get used to! The style has way more available variables and the way to interpret the kanji! I'll get it though, Believe it! I got all of the genin level stances combat ready for our next spar, but I still practice them every day!" Naruto shouted out various parts of it. Orochimaru laughed a little,

"Naruto, what did I say about that verbal tic?"

"It's not fitting of a shinobi… I know! It just comes out sometimes, I'm saying it less and less. The meditation helps me calm down and I'm more focused when I spar lately!" _You chose to be a shinobi Naruto. I hope you never fully get rid of that blasted unprofessional saying. It reminds me of your crazy mother, just like that head scratch reminds me of Jiraiya's student. You gained your mothers looks and pure power, and your father's technical brilliance, and speed. Your progress in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu make Jiraiya and I at twice your age look like civilian kids. Hiruzen was right all those years ago… Namikaze/Uzumaki hybrids… frightening combination for the perfect shinobi. Maybe I can find a way to clone you and use that as a vessel… I've become way too soft._

"Good. Nagato, Yahiko, and I have been talking with Guren. We're enrolling you three into the academy this coming semester, we know it's early but you guys are already ahead of well, everyone in the next few age groups. So we're enrolling you three a year early. I have to write a message to the Hokage of Konoha so you better do your nightly katas, kanji and meditation and get to bed."

"Okay! Can you teach me that jutsu tomorrow? I'm a wind type and I don't even know a single wind jutsu!" Naruto smiled his sunny smile and Orochimaru caved, the boy just had that effect on people. He was impossible to deny.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. Master the 8 trigrams sealing style beyond Mariko's expectations and get a start on the chunin level kata for the Uzumaki kenjutsu and taijutsu from the scroll and I'll teach you the jutsu and you'll get something even better." _That should keep him busy… for maybe 5 days. I wish we could get the Namikaze scroll open to learn about his doujutsu, it's rather fascinating. But Minato probably gave the key to the toads for safe keeping. I'm just glad that the Uzumaki clan scroll opened up for him from just his chakra, it seems to sense non-Uzumaki so I had to leave the room so he could open it. He got into the genin level kata 3 days after opening and then asked for a bokken. I was curious to why until a few days later and he wanted to show off his kenjutsu kata. The style is amazing, I wish I could learn it myself._

"Alright I'll do it in two days! But then you have to hold your end!" with that Naruto raced to his room to do his nightly routine.

"DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH! Orochimaru yelled, he then chuckled. He was acting like a genuine father again. Damn that kid for making him soft…

- _Sarutobi-sensei,_

 _It's your long lost student Orochimaru. I made many mistakes when I left the village years ago. These seven years have gone by far too quickly. The brat, Naruto, has made me soft. Far softer than a snake like myself should be, but I don't regret it at all. I haven't killed outside of a mission in 5 years… He knows his true parentage, but still calls me father, dad, tousan. I don't know what I'll say to Minato and Kushina when I pass on to the next life, but after they beat me to whatever comes after death, I'll tell them about how amazing their son became. He's a prodigy, seven years old and he's already bored with tree walking. To slow down his progression his neechan had to come up with an over the top training method to make tree walking harder… Involving: leaf sticking to at least each limb, while sparing his two 'teammates', avoiding her thrown rocks, while practicing his 'one handed hand seals', to top it all off she made all three of them do it with their eyes closed. She won't consider it mastered until his teammates can do it for three hours and he can for at least twelve._

 _His stamina is amazing, considering he isn't a Jinchuuriki anymore… admit-ably, originally that was done for malicious means. But it ended up with him meeting his parents and learning much about his heritage. I had an Uzumaki take care of it. Where we are, the village is run by an Uzumaki and he's married to an Uzumaki sealing master. What were the odds? The extraction lead to stretching his chakra coils immensely, while making his chakra calmer. It was wild before but afterwards it flowed like a quiet river. His control became exponentially easier to control after wards according to him. He's already better than Jiraiya in fuinjutsu thanks to his teacher, and the Uzumaki scroll of seals. I'm going to allow him to do the ritual to awaken the Uzumaki kekkei genkai soon, he's filled out the requirements and I can't hold out on him much longer. Speaking of that, his kenjutsu style and technique far surpass my own, and will soon be beyond some of the samurai that I faced in the war._

 _He's awakened the Namikaze doujutsu, the one in his right eye. And if the symbol that popped up on his right shoulder is of any note he has far to go to master it. When it activates, he has amethyst eye with a white diamond with a horizontal slit on either side, lately when he activates it the marks in his eye start pulsing between white and black. I think it means he's starting to master this stage of his doujutsu and may gain another mark. The mark on his shoulder was the same diamond and slit pattern, only with 8 slits instead of 2 so I'm sure there's more to go._

 _He already has two strong affinities; Wind and Lightning. And his Wind is the strongest Wind affinity I have ever seen… I'm going to teach him Great Breakthrough soon. He can handle it._

 _He's a bright, hardworking kid who would do anything for anyone. He has a will of fire stronger than anyone I've ever met, you would love him. His smile is infectious, his eyes are a literal sea of emotion, he has a goofy/clumsy personality like his mother but he thinks and processes beyond his father. You were right when you talked about the Uzumaki and Namikaze together. He gained only the best from all of them. I'm sorry I deprived you all of having him in your life. He wants to go to Konoha eventually. I'll let him choose when he's ready._

 _He's made good friends here. His best friend Juugo is a member of the Henkan clan… yes the one the Tsuchikage destroyed, Guren a user of Shoton that he calls neechan, and the village leader's daughter Karin Uzumaki. I believe her mother plans on setting those two up to revive the Uzumaki clan the way she smirks at them whenever they hang out together. I'm not 100% sure Naruto would mind, he seems to adore the girl, but he's as clueless as his father when it comes to girls._

 _Speaking of girls, I dread the day that I have to give him **the talk…** shivers…_

 _You'd laugh at me if you could see me, I'm actually fatherly. The kid can get me to do anything he wants, I just can't say no to him._

 _Up the training on his age group… I expect him to graduate a year early with his friends. But I will hold him back from competing in the Chunin exams until one in Konoha is available. Based off of my calculations… that will be one year after he graduates. Seriously… Make sure that his competition meets the mark, the kid needs a challenge or he'll get a damn ego…_

 _I've heard that his age group is full of clan heirs… I look forward to seeing him crush them… He wouldn't actually crush them… He's too kind hearted for that. But he'll definitely embarrass them if they don't take him as a threat. He can be a prankster like that…_

 _I heard about the Uchiha clan, who knew they would revolt like that? At least Itachi and Shisui thwarted the assault as it was happening. I heard the village is claiming them heroes for their service defending the village and the loyal members of their clan during the assault by the Uchiha council the members that followed. I've also heard that my teammates have gotten much stronger, and have raised themselves above their previous titles. Tsunade actually learned some useful genjutsu… besides the one that hides her age… and has added it to her combat repertoire, she's also trained her affinities and has taken ninjutsu seriously… Jiraiya I hear has mastered senjutsu, improved his control over his earth and fire affinities, and has taken up bojutsu like yourself… I look forward to the beating they will try on myself… Although I haven't been idle myself… I've spent some time in Ryūchi cave going over their library and I tell you... It's very extensive. The White snake sage apparently also has a soft spot for Naruto, they play shogi when I visit. Manda is even willing to strike peace with the toads to share him as a summoner down the line. That kid, he can change anyone._

I would like to meet with you in a few years to discuss things. In order to stay hidden, this message won't reach you for a few years as I will have it go through every village before it reaches you so you can't track me as of yet.

Sorry, for all the trouble I've caused.

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.

 **AN: there's the chapter getting longer as I go… also AN is where I'm not gonna care about spelling and all that.**

 **Things of note. Juugo Henkan… Juugo's clan wasn't named in cannon, but since Yahiko married a woman from the clan I figured that she would know the last name. So I came up with one, and since Yahiko was an orphan that didn't know his, Juugo took his mother's name.**

 **Henkan literally means Transformation in Japanese… well according to google translate, btw all of my translations are through google translate, I don't know of a better way to do so. So I use it.**

 **Karin's mother was also un-named in cannon. Mariko is actually the name of the Japanese voice actress who played her, since the name seemed to fit I decided to use it.**

 **Back story on the Ame orphans and their kids and such.**

 **When Hanzo, kidnapped Konan a man with crystal release, among some other male soldiers, raped Konan. The crystal release user was the one to impregnate her. She later decided to keep the baby and Guren was born. Guren is 7 years older than Naruto and Karin. She's 6 years older than Juugo. I used this age as she could realistically become a Jounin by age 16-18. She is going to be their sensei. That was designed. As for why I chose Guren to be Konan's daugter? I only saw two characters in the entire anime with blue hair… and they both had the 2 front bangs and serious expressions. Seriously it isn't hard to picture Guren being Konan's kid**

 **Moving on, after Konan had Guren, some years later Yahiko met the Henkan woman, I won't name her unless someone comes up with a cool name, and if they do I might have to do a scene between Yahiko and Juugo… Also for why Yahiko ended up with some random chick and not Konan… She was hella busy with being a single mom and didn't have a chance to tell Yahiko how she felt, and Yahiko… We all know Yahiko is the Naruto of the Ame trio, so I made him dense as a box of rocks to females. Cuz I can… Just gonna confirm it though now…. Yahixkona is totally going to happen. As for why I made Juugo Yahiko's son? Google ame orphans and look at Yahiko when he was younger and do the same with young juugo… how are they not related? If you google young Juugo, the first row on the far right… is actually a picture of young Yahiko, they could be brothers. So I made him Yahiko's kid.**

 **Nagato, Mariko, and Karin… Nagato met Mariko on a mission in Kusa, they fell in love after spending a few nights together. She's going to help make Nagato normal, she gets help in that regard from Yahiko who I plan to make comic relief occasionally by making him not so serious.**

 **As we saw earlier in the chapter Mariko was very pregnant around the time Naruto was born.. I'm gonna say 5 months. Naruto is 4-5 months older than Karin. Karin admires Naruto, she thinks he's awesome. Kind of like Hinata in cannon, but not shy at all. So closer to what Ino would have been to Sasuke, if she hadn't had that competition with Sakura so while not shy, she's not really bold either. And she doesn't know what it means to like anyone at this point anyway, she just knows that Naruto's chakra makes her feel comfortable and Juugo's creeps her out (It's not strong enough to scare her yet.)**

 **As for how Yahiko is alive… Nagato went crazy and attacked Hanzo but after he realized his best friend was dead he heard a voice asking him if he wanted to save him… he said yes and a rinne tensei later…**

 **Yup… If other writers can have Naruto magically gain the Rinnegan and use rinne tensei off the bat… I'll give Nagato the ability. He had the Rinnegan since he was kid after all and was trained by Jiraiya? Wouldn't you think he would at least understand the majority of his paths at that point… Another thing… Rinnegan in this story can be obtained two ways… Uzumaki genes. Or the Kishi Senju grafted Uchiha BS lol…**

 **Naruto won't gain any Sharingan, Rinnegan, or Byakugan… He already has started unlocking a Namikaze doujutsu… that I didn't fully create. Though I did adapt the idea heavily to the point that it almost doesn't appear to be the same. If you want spoilers look up the below… I'm giving credit there… but I did heavily change it.**

 **/t7-namikaze-clan**

 **I would like to come up with a better name for it though, Anyone who wants input and doesn't mind spoilers can message me privately about the subject, I'll give you the outline of the progression of the doujutsu I have planned… it's different than the link**

 **The Uzumaki clan lineage will be heavily involved with the Shinigami. I pulled some ideas from this post—**

 **t42-uzumaki-clan**

 **If you want spoilers again look that up… but again it won't be the full idea, I'm twisting it to my own ways.**

 **I'm currently working on the cover art so give me a minute, it'll be the way I view the Naruto character, doujutsu active one I doing an abilty and the other just in doujutsu mode. Like how the sharingan swirls when using genjutsu or coping ninjutsu this one either pulses or glows white when using certain abilities.**

 **Oh yes… making Orochimaru a softy… ha! If Naruto can change the minds of people like Obito, Sasuke, and Nagato… Make people like Zabuza and all the random people believe in him, he can make Orochimaru the body dissector, act like a caring dad. Most of those people were only exposed to Naruto briefly… Naruto has had 7 years to make Orochimaru gain a heart.**

 **Originally the plan was for Orochimaru to try and use Naruto as a vessel, that was his original goal, after the Kyuubi was extracted… also because Orochimaru was still loyal to the village when the Kyuubi attacked he never left with Anko… this Orochimaru wanted to be Hokage, but understood when Sarutobi picked Minato. He respected Minato, he was powerful and didn't give mercy to enemies of the leaf… this Orochimaru was pissed when Sarutobi offered the hat to Jiraiya instead of him though…**

 **As an inexperienced writer I have trouble giving the characters a voice so please let me know how I am doing in that regard any criticism and pointers would be awesome! The only character's I believe I have done decent are Hiruzen, Orochimaru, and Yahiko… but then again they are the only ones who've really talked thus far…**

 **I also find that I use '…' and commas a bit too much so suggestions on alternatives would be awesome…**

 **Official word count without an-5896 for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

True Heir to the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter Three: The Shinigami's Mask

"Good work, as promised I'll show you that jutsu." Orochimaru said as he watched Naruto finish some of the chunin level kata from the Uzumaki scrolls. Now he couldn't look at the scrolls due to the fuinjutsu in them, but he could tell that the kata that he was looking at were indeed different than the ones Naruto had been practicing before. They were chunin level because one would need higher speed and strength to actually utilize them in combat. Anyone could learn any level of kata, but in order for them to be effective the user would need the required level of speed and strength to use them. That and the battle-sense of if and when to use them.

"Awesome! Show me the hand-signs dad! Please!" Naruto stated, the please was only added when Mariko, who was in the room to test Naruto's fuinjutsu requirement, gave Naruto a look that he knew very well. That look said 'where are your manners?' Naruto knew not to make her mad… or he would be making mundane explosive notes and storage scrolls for the next two weeks for her fuinjutsu shop.

"Alight, but first we have to go outside. Don't want to blow a hole in the wall do we?"

Orochimaru lead Naruto and Mariko to nearby area that had some trees.

Orochimaru then wove the hand seals slowly going through Tiger, Ox, Dog, rabbit, and finally landing on the snake seal.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Orochimaru said before charging chakra into his lungs and blowing a devastating gust of wind that knocked over a few trees.

"Alright, did you get that? Or do I have to show you the hand seals again?"

"No, I'm good tousan. Watch this!" Naruto then, astounding Mariko and somewhat Orochimaru, went through the hand seal sequence. Only instead of using the 5 hand seals required he did 10 single handed seals. He was training to be a kenjutsu specialist who used ninjutsu… So he gave himself a rule: no two handed hand seals. After a while of messing around with the 12 hand seals he realized if you split them into 24, using half of each seal into the next half of the hand seal he could use them in the same way. He was still messing with doing the hand seals in a reverse order but hadn't shown much on that.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" he released a much smaller version of the blast, single handed seals took longer and resulted in a less devastating ninjutsu. He hadn't mastered it yet which is why Guren made him practice them all the time. She told him if he was going to use them he had to either get faster at them or learn to be more efficient with his chakra with them. The problem was during the time between each half of what would normally be a two handed seal. During that small moment between two halves his chakra would leak, to counter it he was trying to increase his speed between the two halves at the very least.

"Very good Naruto. I want it to be able to knock down at least a single tree in a week. You have the chakra reserves and control to make it happen. You're still leaking too much chakra between those one handed seals, but at least your speed in using them is much better. Good job! The next thing I'm going to give you is permission. You know what I'm talking about. But I have to sneak into Konoha to get something for it so you'll have to wait a week."

"Really tousan! You're letting me unlock the Bōkō kyōsei? When do I get to do the Seishin kakusei ritual?" This was something Naruto told Orochimaru about, after going through the scrolls of the Uzumaki clan Naruto discovered his clan had very close ties to the Shinigami. The Deity had given his clan gifts, they were held sacred by his clan in the old days. Naruto decided to follow the beliefs thoroughly like his mother before him. She had left him letters about it. The first item was the Shinigami mask which had two purposes. The first was for the ritual used to unlock the Shinigami's gift to the Uzumaki: Bōkō kyōsei, via the ritual of Seishin kakusei. This was a ritual that was very similar to committing seppuku, only it used a very special blade the _Sourukattā._ Instead of suicide the blade cut open the user's spiritual chakra and gave it physical form. The ritual was the awakening of an Uzumaki's Zanpakuto. The blade was powerful and would evolve with the user as they sacrificed for the Shinigami.

"I told you. I have to go to Konoha, and go to the Uzumaki mask shrine, I will grab the Shinigami mask while I am there. It will be difficult staying hidden there."

"Alright Dad! Thanks for doing this for me! Best birthday present ever!" Naruto was really excited, after all according to the scrolls an Uzumaki wasn't an Uzumaki unless they did two things: Become a seal master and unlock their Zanpakuto. He had wanted to unlock his right when he learned about it but realized he couldn't without the Shinigami mask… without it, he would be sacrificing his soul… creepy nightmares whenever he thought about that… The other purpose of the mask was for using the Shiki Fuin, the jutsu was meant as a way to give the Shinigami ceremonial sacrifices from non-Uzumaki worshipers. They would go to the Uzumaki clan head, and he would perform the sacrifices for them with the jutsu. Uzumaki's themselves personally sacrificed all of their kills to the Shinigami via the Meiyo kison ritual, as a reward for their sacrifices the Shinigami would grant their Zanpakuto more power and after their first kill he allowed them access to their Shikai ability or the ability to release their Zanpakuto to its initial released form instead of its mundane unreleased form. This form was supposed to be the user's most suited weapon for their bodies and style AKA the perfect weapon for them. The next release required many sacrifices or Higher leveled sacrifices and most didn't obtain it: Bankai or the final release. This form was the greatest version of one's self with lent power from the Shinigami himself and took years to master even after gifted. Naruto wanted to gain his Zanpakuto badly. He had read the scrolls on the history of the Uzumaki Zanpakuto… Kiri's seven swordsmen actually wielded the Shikai forms of the previous Uzukages, their spiritual energy was so powerful that it remained after they died and their blades were left behind after their deaths.

"Alright, keep practicing with Guren, Mariko said you could stay with her family while I'm away. Be good for them and don't just spend your time staring at Karin, Do your work!" Orochimaru said with a chuckle. He knew Karin was tease-spot for Naruto. They had crushes on each other since they could walk and talk. Not that Naruto knew... he didn't understand the concept of liking someone beyond friend yet, but that didn't stop him from blushing around her.

Standing very red-faced Naruto replied "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Orochimaru smirked as he got one on his _son_. _Now I just have to get ready to head out. Naruto will be fine with the Uzumaki's._

Naruto was just getting done with his personal session with Guren, after the other two left he would continue and keep going he was crazy like that, and was heading over to the Uzumaki home when he spotted a head of red hair.

"Hey Karin-chan! Where you heading? I guess I'm staying with you guys for a week or so while my dad goes to Konoha!"

"Hey Naru-kun! R-really? I'm just on my way home I was studying some stuff at the library about chakra, did you know that the different elements are different colors?" Karin asked excitedly

"Yeah! When I activate Zetsutaiteki I can see chakra! It's really cool. Fire chakra is red and wind is pale green." Naruto replied somewhat happy that they were talking about something that he could relate to.

"That's so COOL! I wish I had a doujutsu…" Karin pouted a bit, Naruto thought she was cute when she did that, her messy hair somewhat deflates whenever she pouts…

"But your dad has the Rinnegan! He was like 9 when he got it right? So maybe you'll get it one day!" Naruto thought the Rinnegan was super awesome, controlling gravity and an affinity for all the elements, and absorbing chakra was just awesome, he didn't know about the corpse controlling ability or soul removing ability as Nagato didn't think it would be good for them to know…

Karin looked thoughtful for a minute, she thought it would be cool to get her daddy's eyes for su—

"I'll race you to the house! Last one there has to do whatever the other one says til' tomorrow!" Naruto said excitedly, before Karin pushed him down and ran home as fast as she could…

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING NO FAIR!" Naruto yelled towards her.

"SHINOBI DON'T PLAY FAIR NARU-KUN!" she yelled back, as she reached her home's gates. They were like maybe fifty meters away. There was no way she was going to lose at those stakes.

"Alright, you win. What do you want to do?" he said with a defeated voice.

"We're going on the couch and you're going to keep me warm with your chakra!" Karin said with a blush, but she was shameless… his chakra felt warm… and they were soaking wet. (Did you forget they're in the RAIN village?)

"Alright, let's go…"

Naruto lifelessly moved forward, he didn't really have to ask… it's what she always made him do when she could make him do whatever. (She tended to always win those contests where that was the reward which he thought was odd.)

"Yay! Carry me!" Yep, she was a shameless winner and always took full advantage.

"Okay, Princess…" Naruto said. He meant it as teasing but she actually took it as a compliment. (Her daddy was the village leader… that made her a princess right?)

With that last defeat Naruto carried the red headed princess of Ame to her house (all 5 meters to the door)

With Orochimaru…

He had traveled for two days and now was in the land of fire, the Uzumaki Mask storage temple wasn't actually in the village, but past the outskirts of it. The property lines had changed since the founding of the village and with the Kyuubi attack the village lines were brought inward due to lacking shinobi to defend a broader area, so now the temple was outside of the village. Orochimaru looked towards the temple, sitting above the short stairway leading into the entrance was a overhead section that was dilapidated and falling apart. This overhang had the Uzumaki crest which was a swirl that was reminiscent of a whirlpool. The doors were beaten in by time, or animals? Yeah probably animals. That's what he thought as he passed the open doorways to enter the temple.

The temple only had a single room, as it was a single purpose building built to store the Uzumaki clan's collection of masks, most of the masks were for useless ceremonies, but one mask actually held very high value. This was the mask that he was there for. Sitting on it's place on the wall on the top row third from the right was his prize.

"The Shinigami mask, right where I left it." _Maybe I shouldn't have hidden it away hoping for Minato to have to use that jutsu to kill himself… nah! I wouldn't have been able to raise Naruto if I hadn't… I don't feel bad at all._

Grabbing the mask he quickly slipped away from the site, never noticing the doll that was placed in the corner of the room…

"Fu… Report? Did Orochimaru get what he was coming for? Without any interruption?" A one eyed man that looked more like a mummy than a trained shinobi asked.

"Hai, Danzo-sama mission complete. We ran interference with Konoha Anbu long enough for him to successfully enter the Uzumaki Mask storage temple. He picked up a specific mask and was laughing like he was remembering something."

"What did this mask look like?" Danzo asked

"Sir it looked like a demon smiling with horns" The Root trained Yamanaka replied without emotion.

"I don't know what he wants with it. I'll let it be for now." Danzo said before he walked back into the darkness of his office. _You were the only student of Sarutobi I ever liked Orochimaru it's a shame the leaf lost you. It's a good thing you're not a threat or I'd have to eliminate you…_

It was the day Orochimaru was supposed to come back to Ame, as always Naruto and Juugo were sparring (as was their tradition of sparring last after they did the required training and Karin was too tired to continue), Naruto was using his bokken much more. He was excited to unlock his Zanpakuto and was getting a little impatient.

"Naru-kun wins! Wow that was way faster than normal!" Karin yelled, normally the spar would go on for at least a few hours as they liked to use tactics more that straight force but today Naruto went in with straight kenjutsu and became a sort of unstoppable force.

"I'm just really excited for my dad to get back! Ya know!" Naruto said, obviously with excitement.

"Well do you guys want to come over to my house for a little bit? We can go over our scrolls and my dad recently got this thing called a radio it plays music!" Juugo said, he thought it was pretty cool, the music calmed him down when he was having episodes with his chakra. (Also remember the hidden rain village was the most technologically advanced village)

"Sure! Sounds fun! You wanna go Karin-chan?" Naruto asked as he knew if she didn't she would make him do whatever it was she wanted.

"Music sounds nice! Do you have all your scrolls with you?" Karin asked, honestly hoping he forgot so they could look over the Uzumaki fuinjutsu together, they had both recently grasped the 8 trigrams style together. Sure he was more creative with his seals but she understood seals better and could decipher them quicker.

"Yeah I got them! Sealed in my arm! My dad let me put one of the advanced storage seals on my arm, it's the kind where the ink won't go away unless I take all the items out!" Naruto said proud of his storage seal, it was one of his favorite seals as it was always with him, and organized the items sealed away.

"Alright well, let's head over then! We should practice suppressing our chakra so we can prank you dad, Juugo!" Naruto stated more than asked, he loved pranking… and pranking his uncle Yahiko was really funny because Yahiko would play along with it and make a joke out of it.

 **SEMI-LEMON content! BEAWARE**

"YAHIKO!" a very naked, very sweaty and turned on Konan practically screamed, they had silence seals so who cares? And Yahiko had been turning her on all week, she wanted him and Guren was on a mission and Juugo was with his friends and probably wouldn't be back until at least night time… his spars with Naruto lasted forever since they both had a huge amount of chakra.

"KONAN! I'M—" They were interrupted by the slamming open of the front door, this wouldn't have been a problem if they were actually in Yahiko's room… But Konan was impatient and took him on the couch… She was only barely regretting it… it wasn't her kid after all…

After what was a very awkward silence, Naruto being the semi-leader of the group, asked the most important question of the night…

"Um… what are you doing to Aunt Konan, Uncle Yahiko?"

Yahiko being the quick thinker and prankster that he is just said "Just ask your parents! Now why don't you two run along I have to talk to Juugo for a minute, Naruto I'm sure your dad will be in the village soon. He sent a messenger bird that he was entering Ame recently.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he innocently walked Karin home and then waited for his dad to get home.

Orochimaru was making his way through the gates of the village when suddenly a clone of Yahiko came to greet him. The clone whispered some things before dispersing.

"WHATTT?! DAMN IT! Well… this is going to be awkward…." _They couldn't lock the fucking door? Was Konan that in heat? They remembered a silencing seal like shinobi, but couldn't think to lock the door like a civilian? I was so not looking foreward to this… I thought I had a few more years… Yahiko you really love to ruin my day… why did you have to waste a Rinne tensei on him Nagato?_

At the same time with Karin's parents

"Ha ha ha! I'm so glad you already gave Karin the talk last week! I bet Yahiko and Orochimaru are having very awkward conversations right now!

With Naruto and Orochimaru...

"Uh… you see what they were doing was, how should I put it…"

Orochimaru went silent for a moment not sure what to say…

 _Fuck it "_ They were having sexual intercourse or coitus."

"What's coitus?"

 _DAMN IT! FUCK YOU YAHIKO_

…

"It's when….

Let's just say Naruto felt awkward around Karin for the next few weeks…

Naruto was currently sitting in the dojo of his house with the Shinigami mask on and the Sourukattā in hand. He was alone as was the tradition for the ritual. He was about to do the Seishin kakusei ritual to awaken his Zanpakuto and was nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well… I might as well get this over with so I can get started training to use it…" Naruto said as he stabbed the spiritual blade into where most of his chakra was settled, his core. At first he realized that he wasn't feeling any pain what so ever and then he pulled the blade out and felt the tug on what had to be his spiritual chakra.

Then he felt like he was dying and then nothing. All there was, was black.

…He wouldn't wake until the next morning…

 **AN: 3058 words for chapter three! Naruto learns a wind jutsu, learns about sex (Hahahaha I'm so going to put awkward flashbacks to Orochimaru and Naruto's 'the talk' from both Naruto and Orochimaru's perspectives… can you imagine Orochimaru sitting at the bar with Jiraiya and Tsunade talking about how the latter two dodged a bullet with the talk and laughing at Orochimaru?! I can… and Naruto going into dating situations and using Orochimaru's advice to pick up women or how to treat them when he's older? Oh the fun I'm gonna have where he's going to have to try methods that Mariko taught him and that Orochimaru taught him… hahah! The Orochimaru Father figure thing happened on accident at first! But it's going to totally be a main source of comedy in the story!**

big note! you will notice that usually after about a half hour of a new chapter being posted I will update it again!

this is me rereading it on my phone and editing any mistakes I find like spelling or punctuation... if you want the best version wait for that second update!

also if you find any writing errors let me know!(I will actually fix it!)

 **Naruto's mysterious Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai is finally revealed! I will add the bleach crossover tag after the next chapter or so… don't want people to guess Zanpakuto for the Uzumaki bloodline.**

 **Now addressing that like I said it's more of a specialty then a power up.**

 **I already have the unreleased form-shikai and Bankai figured out… it's actually something I've been working on for months… I actually give Naruto a Zanpakuto in most of my story startups as I always wanted to see Naruto as a swordsmen.**

 **the rituals and name of the kekkei genkai...**

Bōkō kyōsei... Honestly I don't remember what this translated to directly but it was along the lines of sword or blade birth if I remember correctly... I like the name so it stayed even tho I forgot what it means!

Seishin kakusei it means spiritual awakening literally. it's the ritual of awakening a zanpakuto for the first timetime. Essentially curing a slit in their spiritual energy to allow it to leak out and form the zanpakuto, if done with out the mask your soul is sucked out and sent to the shinigami' s realm (shiki fuin)

the blade is a spiritual blade only meant for this ritual and sacrifices. it's taboo to use it in combat

Meiyo kison.. means honor sacrifice... an Uzumaki killing with the zanpakuto and sending the soul to the shinigami. the more souls the more powerful their zanpakuto gets. after the first sacrifice they gain shikai...

bankai takes hundreds or thousands depending on the shinigami s value of the individual souls.

Sourukattā is the ritual blade. It means soul cutter

like stated above it's only used for sacrifices and unlocking zanpakuto

 **Not much else happened in this chapter so review and pm me! I'm gonna work out the bones of the next chapter for now!**

 **Special thanks to KuroSeijuro47 and Tyler Darkside for reviewing and Pm-ing me about some of the things in the story and support. It helped me reorganize my plot and thoughts!**

 **Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

True Heir to the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter Four: Konoha Bound

Naruto woke up and felt…

"Why I do I feel so good? It's like I slept for three days?" Naruto said mostly too himself, not noticing the fact that he wasn't quite alone.

"That's because you've been out for a WEEK! You're such a BAKA!" Karin yelled, she was mad. Naruto had her really worried. They didn't know if he'd wake up or not.

"You know… when you do the ritual, you're supposed to make a shallow cut… not actually stab yourself, you know all the way through?" Nagato spent the week going over the scrolls trying to figure out what Naruto could have possible have done wrong, Karin was freaking out and Mariko was looking to him to fix things. After going over the ritual procedure he could only come to the conclusion that Naruto stabbed into his spiritual energy instead of slicing a small opening. What he did could have been a problem but he was lucky he was a previous jinchuuriki, he had a lot of chakra. Much more than even a higher ranked Uzumaki would even have, so he had an excess and abundance of spiritual and physical energy.

"Well, you're going to be limited in your ninjutsu for a while but at least you're alive. You're Zanpakuto absorbed the majority of your spiritual chakra. From what I read, that means your Zanpakuto will be stronger than average, but it limits you on the other end at least until your body recovers from this." Nagato said in a lecturing tone… _Naruto it's just like you to go overboard… at least you mainly used kenjutsu anyway_.

Mariko then took charge of the room, "Well you might as well get your rest, you start at the Academy in a week. You're lucky Karin volunteered to take care of you!" Mariko finished with a smirk, her daughter did no such thing, but she wouldn't mind she knew that. Mariko was pretty much dead set on getting the two together at this point. She saw Naruto as a son, and she helped raise him to one day be the kind of man her Karin needs. It worked out for her.

"Alright everyone out he needs to rest!"

The week went by rather quickly, too quickly for Karin actually. Naruto and Karin spent the week mostly together while he was resting. She loved it, she would bring him his food and drinks and pretty much just sit with him. Sure he complained about wanting to get up and train, but her mom told her he wasn't allowed to get up, so when he started complaining she would just sit on him and apply chakra to the bed so he couldn't move her. She thought it was really funny, that and she blushed a lot. But all good things must come to an end and the week ended and they were heading to the academy with Juugo.

As they entered they saw a man dressed in the common chunin uniform of Ame, which was a pale tan long-sleeved shirt under a light blue vest with the Ame Hitae-ite on his forehead. This man was very plain and was their teacher for the next few years.

"Class, I would like to introduce Juugo Henkan and Naruto and Karin Uzumaki. They will be joining our class from now on. Would you care to introduce yourselves young ones?" the instructor said.

"Sure! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like training, Fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu! Hanging out with Juugo and Karin-chan, and spending time with my dad and their parents, although Uncle Yahiko and Aunt Konan freak me out sometimes! Oh and Guren-nee is awesome! I'm originally from Konoha, and adopted but I don't let that get me down too much as my dad is pretty cool. I hope to make friends with you all!" Naruto said excitedly, Karin wasn't happy when some of the girls looked at Naruto like he was the coolest thing since sliced bread… (Yeah I said that… hehe)

"Hi I'm Karin Uzumaki, and no Naruto is NOT my brother! And I pretty much like everything he said, and I like learning from my parents! I hope to one day activate my dad's doujutsu! Oh and yeah my dad is the leader of the village I guess…" Karin said, totally name dropping her dad in hopes of getting the girls to stop looking at Naruto. Which didn't unsurprisingly work.

"I'm Juugo Henkan, I like meditating and sparring with my friends. Music is amazing! I'm currently trying to master my chakra as it's apparently very hard to master for members of my clan. I hope to make many friends as well." Juugo said not wanting to talk about his chakra problem.

The class eventually calmed down and they started their lesson…

[This is REALLLY boring!] Naruto hand signed to Karin and Juugo. They had already covered all of the information that was on the syllabus… the next four years were going to be rough

[I know! Just act interested and answer when he calls on you! We'll learn more when we get home…] Karin signed back to Naruto. She didn't want Naruto to be a show off, if he showed off the girls would like him more, she didn't need competition, unlike Naruto she finally realized she actually liked him during the week taking care of him. Naruto was hers…

Juugo didn't think it was too bad, it was calm. So no chance of him overdoing it. [It's not so bad, I can practice my meditation during his lectures!]

[Juugo you're a genius! I can do blade Zen during class!] Naruto quickly replied, before setting his Zanpakuto over his lap and focusing.

…the next six years wouldn't be so bad…

-Time skip-

…6 years later…

"You guys, remember what I said the first day of class six years ago?" Naruto asked, not much had really changed for his outfit. He still wore red shinobi pants wrapped at the ankles, black shinobi sandals, and his custom grey tank tops that had chain mesh armor sleeves and connected to the mask on his face. The only difference was the Ame Hitae-ite around his neck protecting his jugular, and his Zanpakuto hanging from his hip. He had gotten a lot taller over the years, in fact the only one taller than him in their age group was his best friend juugo, he was muscular for a shinobi as he had to conserve as much chakra as possible. He still hadn't restored a third of reserves after the Seishin kakusei incident. So he mainly relied on his Kenjutsu and really only used his ninjutsu defensively.

"That it wouldn't be so bad?" Karin replied, much had changed in the 6 years that they had been in the academy. First was her hair. Her hair was much longer and was now symmetrical in the way that she just kind of just made it messy all over, she gave up on straight hair and after she saw how Naruto looked at her with messy hair a year or so ago, she never looked back. (Think Kurenai's hair but with longer and thinner red hair) Next she now wore a white zip up sleeveless jacket that hung down to her knees but split above her belly button showing off her now very toned stomach, under that she wore very-very short light purple short shorts that had her Hitae-ite as a belt buckle. She wore long purple fingerless gloves that reached her mid bicep and purple leggings (not actually leggings they start at mid-thigh and go downward, I'll add her and juugo to the cover picture and you'll see what I mean) that seemed to meld with her purple shinobi sandals. Behind her hips sheathed her own Zanpakuto, hers were two dual tanto length blades that shared a single double sided sheath that hung horizontally behind her hips.

"Well, I take it back… that sucked!" Naruto stated, those classes completely bored him half to death. The only benefit that classes gave him were meditation time with his Zanpakuto.

"Come on it, it wasn't that bad… I thought it was pretty relaxing." Juugo said was he towered over the group the male with the red eyes and orange hair had developed into a power type like his father had guessed he would. He now wore a light blue long sleeved shirt that held a high collar with a red scarf around his neck that covered a small portion of his face. Darker blue shinobi pants and across his back was his father's old sword from when the _Akatsuki_ were a newly formed group. He wasn't anywhere near his teammate's level with a blade but sparing with the two Uzumaki made him pick up a few things. It wasn't his main style by far but he carried one anyway. He didn't carry much for ninja weapons as he was mostly a close range guy

"So are you three ready? We should be in Konoha in a few hours after all." Spoke the voice that they were quite used to hearing. Like the others she had changed a lot, she was 19 years old and turning into a beautiful woman, she had to turn down marriage proposals quite often. She kept her same hairstyle over the years and her dark eyes really pulled men in. Guren was a recently promoted Jounin of Ame and the leader of Squad 13. For her attire she now wore a green kimono with a dark blue Jounin vest over it. On her thighs were pouches filled with special paper that she used to utilize her origami jutsu with.

"You got it, Sensei-nee!" Naruto spoke out in jest, he knew she hated their nickname for her but he loved her reaction.

"How many times have I asked you to stop it with that title…?" Guren growled out.

"Two thousand and seventy-nine times?" Naruto asked, at that joke he had Karin and Juugo laughing as they did indeed keep count on how many times she asked.

"That's it! No unlocking your gravity seals for the exams… deal with it." Guren said with a slightly sadistic smirk.

"B-but! I have mine at 9.5 right now! No fair!" Naruto spurted out.

"Mine's at 3.4! There's no way we can compete like this!" Karin shouted back.

"Well.. I suppose I'll deal with my 8.2 seal…" Juugo stated, completely fine with it.

"Deal… if you guys get first place in the 2nd portion I'll let you take them off. But not a moment sooner."

Meanwhile, while the children were shouting at their sensei Orochimaru was on his way to the Hokage tower to meet up with Hiruzen and his old teammates. Hidden by the shadows he entered the building undeterred as only the best could sense him. Feeling the presences in the room Orochimaru noted that the trio he was searching for were indeed inside so like the snake he was he slithered his way in.

"Long time no see, eh Sensei? Tsunade, Idiot? How have you been?" Orochimaru said with that gleam in his eyes, he couldn't help himself but make fun of Jiraiya regardless of how powerful his old teammate had become.

"Where's Naruto…" It was a question, but it came off more like 'Tell me where he is or you're dead' this came from the already angry Toad Sage.

"Ohh! He's around, I thought you three would want to catch up but perhaps I was mistaken? You received my messages and pictures correct Sensei?" Orochimaru stated.

Tsunade turned to her old teammate and spoke the same words as Jiraiya albeit with more intensity, you know the saying Hell hath no fury… etc., this time Orochimaru deemed it appropriate to respond correctly.

"He's on his way as I said he'd be he's beyond chunin level and trust me when I say it. He will destroy the competition, if you can even call it that." That got everyone's attention they hadn't been aware of where Orochimaru had even been hiding out at so to know that he had gotten him into their upcoming exams without them even realizing it was a surprise.

"You'll know him when you see him. I'll be around" and with that Orochimaru disappeared into the floor like he was never there.

Hiruzen noted the pride in Orochimaru's eyes upon speaking about Naruto, perhaps the boy was good for him still it was a shame to lose him as a leaf shinobi. Jiraiya and Tsunade on the other hand were baffled by the way he disappeared from their senses… with the way they'd improved they figured that he wouldn't be able to do that to them anymore… and Jiraiya was in sage mode as well… Troublesome…

As the group entered the village of Konoha they were given a wide berth as while outsiders weren't exactly rare, foreign Shinobi were. As they were rounding a corner they noticed a kid about their age with dark spikey hair running into a guy…

"Is that a cat suit?" Naruto asked Karin, quite loudly actually. Loud enough to pull the guys attention.

"IT'S NOT A CAT SUIT!" Kankuro shouted, clearly offended. His sister on the other hand was holding her hand in front of her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. _He's cute AND funny. So mysterious with that mask…_ Temari thought to herself as she stared at the red head in front of her. _She's glaring at me? Is it his girlfriend or his sister?_

"What are you looking at me like that? Your brother is hot!" Temari said without shame. They didn't grow em' like that in Suna that was for certain.

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER YOU BLONDE BIMBO!" Karin shouted… seriously? Why do all girls that meet Naruto assume she's his little sister? It had to be the hair… first was that daimyo from the land of snow—er Spring. Then there was that crossdressing daimyo from the land of birds. Then that prophet chick with those creepy eyes begging him to give her his child… _why is it that every mission we do with a female client that in the end they offer 'anything' as payment when they look at him… it just pisses me off!_

"Karin? Are you there? You're zoning out again." Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of her face. The sand sibling's already introduced themselves and left after their younger brother came down and told Naruto and Juugo that he wanted to kill them. It was so casual that it could have been considered creepy, but Naruto just shrugged it off and told him to try his best. Every time Garra had him in his sand Naruto just vanished and appeared behind him in swirl. All he did was dodge all of Garra's attacks effortlessly and Kankuro and Temari looked at him like he was God and that he was going to smite them.

"Anyways, we have to go to this exam room next I guess it's at their academy? Room 302?" Naruto told them as they followed him to the school. Upon entering they saw an odd scene a guy in a green jumpsuit was getting beat up by the Chunin gate gaurds that let them in, clearly in a henge. While they guarded the way to room '302', it was clearly a genjutsu over the sign as they weren't even on the third floor yet. But some duckbutt asshole had to let the cannon fodder on the secret and told them to take the genjutsu down. Figures, now more competition, cannon fodder but still. Oddly after seeing the pink haired one being abuse verbally the green jumpsuit attacked and showed that he wasn't as helpless as he looked, which got him yelled at by his teammates for blowing their cover. Good idea, make yourselves look like incapable ninja to get the leg up on others, too bad their teammate ruined the gag. Next they watched as some white haired genin was talking to the duckbutt asshole about info cards… the asshole asked about them and the suna team. What he said shocked everyone about the sand nin Garra, he had never been injured in battle… ever. But then he talked about them…

"Ah, yes while Garra-kun is quite impressive, the Ame team are all just as impressive. None of them have ever sustained an injury. They've never failed a mission including the fact that they've been on several A ranks already, the male redhead is said to be on the level of Kiri's Seven swordsmen and it says here that any who have seen his blade fully unsheathed died shortly after. His true identity is also fully off the record which is odd for a Genin. He can kill you without even taking half of his blade out of the sheath. He's known to be very fast. But it's safe to say he's probably an Uzumaki, with the red hair, sword skills and fuinjutsu that he has covering his arms." Kabuto stated without a care. Naruto walked up to him afterwards.

"Hey can I see your cards? They look reallyy cool!" Totally deflating everyone's expectations, he sounded funny compared to what they expected. They all thought he would be more intimidate—

Naruto then with a simple touch caused the cards to explode in flames. "That's what I think about your spying." He stated with a more appropriate serious tone and before anyone could truly register the change in demeanor a scarred Jounin and a group of Chunin proctors showed up in a puff of smoke.

[This is so boring, wake me up when the tenth question is asked] Naruto signed to his teammates. They had finished the questions in a few minutes after the proctor explained in painstaking detail the rules for the written exam. The man was obviously an interrogator as he was using fear tactics to thin out the room and the chunin and he were slowing raising their killing intent to weed out the weak ones. After listing the weaknesses and habits of every other competitor on the back of his exam, Naruto laid his head down and took a nap. That is until he felt Karin throw a paper shuriken at the back of his head.

"The final question, before we go over it choose if you want to take it. If you fail you'll be a Genin forever, if you choose not to you can take the exams in six months and hope the rules are easier." Ibiki stated and turned his eyes to the redhead that had been napping for the majority of the Exam, he seemed to be of the lazy variety so he decided to aim his KI directly at him… but it didn't affect him in the slightest?

"Examinee 32… will you be taking the next question? You could let your teammates down…" he started but was sooner interrupted.

"Who cares if I fail? It's not like this scare tactic of yours is real anyway…" he spoke lazily like it really didn't matter either way.

"are you sure?" Ibiki said as he tried increasing his KI.

"Yeah. Can you tone the KI down? I'm trying to relax here…" with that Naruto laid his head back down, clearing not giving a shit about what the proctor was going to say next. A few minutes later the Proctor passed them and started explaining the purpose of the test which Naruto promptly slept through until an orange and purple blur burst through the window…

"This is gonna be fun."


End file.
